


【Dickjay】神力小Jason

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick送了一件Wonder Woman的變裝服給Jason。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】神力小Jason

**Author's Note:**

> 是交換糧🥺謝謝N子神仙(@ni_ng_dj )願意跟我交換。  
> 她在Twitter上畫了非常可愛的小Jason穿WW的衣服！

底下涼颼颼的，Jason抓住前面的裙襬邊緣好將偏薄的布料拉得更低。他沒想到只是缺乏中間那層遮擋的布料竟會使自己如此不安，不知所措的雙腿扭扭捏捏地夾緊晃動，反走露出兩側的大腿風光。

女生平常都是穿這樣走在路上嗎...，作為Robin制服所穿的綠麟小短褲都比兩片裙子有安全感，內心對Wonder Woman的敬佩更上了一層的同時，他默默發誓以後要對穿裙子的女性更加紳士。

可是造成Jason如此不自在的原因還有一個。

「好可愛，真的好可愛。很適合你哦Jay」  
「我看你是眼睛有問題...」

他名義上的哥哥正抓著手機瘋狂朝自己按下快門，每照一張Dick都不吝嗇於讚美他。不用Jason配合轉圈，Dick自己就會四處走動拍下各種角度，他現在也沒有那個心力擺出姿勢供人家拍照，Jason只希望趕快結束這個羞恥的懲罰。

那個討厭鬼，明明知道他是Wonder Woman的粉絲還這樣。

當時Dick獻寶似地拿出Wonder Woman的變裝服說要送給Jason，他生氣地對男人大喊、say "NO"接者頭也不回的跑掉。不過衣服是無辜的，過了一陣子，確認Dick沒有在附近後Jason溜回案發現場拿走那套連身裙，男孩寶貝地把衣服抱在胸前偷偷跑回自己的房間。

「我才沒有很高興...」

Jason攤開手上的裙子又看了幾眼，短小的手指撫過胸前的WW象徵。本來Jason打算把這份禮物收到專門放置Dick送給他的東西用的衣櫃抽屜，可惜"浪費是奢侈的"這項觀念深深刻劃在犯罪巷的居民血液深處。

「Dick，你在嗎？」

Jason環顧四周輕叫幾聲。為了減輕Alfred的打掃負擔，Jason跟Dick一直共用一間房間。剛才進來時他已經確認過Dick還沒回來，小心起見他還是再次輕喚哥哥的名子。以防萬一他還打開大到不可思議的衣櫃檢查，有時Dick會躲在裡面就為了給弟弟一個驚喜。

然後Jason迫不期待換上Wonder Woman的衣服。

「我是Wonder Woman！」

Jason擺了幾個經典的姿勢，像是那個雙手交叉疊在胸前的。他還拿起毛巾假裝真言套索甩玩，從兩人的床上跳過來又跳過去。顯然今天不是萬聖節，但Jason仍玩得不亦樂乎，這是他第一次像個普通的孩子一樣變裝。直到有人冷不防地打開房門，呆滯三秒後Jason反應迅速地鑽進被子裡躲藏，他才不管他現在縮的是誰的床鋪，接者像隻烏龜一樣從殼裡冒出頭來質問。

「你進來前不會敲門嗎！！！」  
「可是這也是我的房間呀」

Dick笑者走進，臉上掛著的微笑讓Jason確信這是男人設下的陷阱。對方早就猜到他會偷偷穿上，被看穿的害羞跟憤怒使Jason臉頰一紅，圓潤的腮幫子像小河豚一樣氣得鼓鼓的。他又縮了回去，可是Dick卻靠了過來，來到床邊的他傾身揉了揉男孩露出在棉被外的柔順黑髮，溫柔地微笑。

「你真的換上了」  
「我－、我只是覺得一次都沒穿太浪費...」  
「是的，我很明白。所以出來讓我看看、好嗎？Littlewing」

但是這是誘惑別人專用的惡魔微笑，他明明知道的，也上過好幾次當。Jason卻還是不由自主把手從棉被裡伸出來，任由男人把自己拉出那個保護圈。  
\--  
似乎是終於滿足了，Dick把手機放到書桌上轉而拉過眼前鬧彆扭的男孩。

「生氣啦？」  
「沒有」

雖然嘴上這樣說，但弟弟高高厥起的小嘴和故意撇開的視線都在明示Dick"我正在生氣"。不過Jason沒有抵抗他的動作，Dick彎下身把人抱進懷裡後坐到床沿邊，讓Jason順勢跨坐到自己的大腿上。

長度僅到膝蓋的裙子因為這一坐往上提了一小段，半截白皙大腿就這樣暴露出來，Jason又想伸手去拉扯好盡可能遮住雙腳，右手才剛要舉起卻被Dick握住牽到嘴角邊。就算是這個姿勢，身材矮小的Jason仍只到Dick的肩膀高度，他看著Dick裝模作樣地低下頭，親吻剛才被抓住的手背低喃。

「相信我，Jay真的很可愛... 可愛到讓我想就這樣吃了你－」

不同於以往，Dick微微抬頭仰視自己的灼熱視線令Jason湧上一股難以言喻的潮熱，他想抽回手，反讓自己失去平衡跌撞在男人的胸懷裡。啾啾的水聲迴盪在兩人之間，Dick一手扣住男孩纖細的腰一邊把舌頭推進濕熱的口腔內，另一隻手不安分地順者敏感的大腿滑進裙子內部。

「嗯唔.....」

Jason從鼻頭發出悶哼聲，舌尖掃過上顎的感覺太過舒服，他微微傾過頭好讓兩人的嘴唇貼得更密，抓住對方肩膀的力度不自覺加大。Dick向來都很清楚怎麼對付他的繼任者，只要幾句好聽的話加上一個甜美的吻，幾分鐘前Jason還不悅的心情頓時煙消雲散。

像是玩黏土似地，Dick那搓揉自己臀肉的大手不斷揉捏、抓起又放，拿捏適中的力道帶起體內深處的快感。Jason可以感覺到某個很熟悉的硬物開始隔著布料抵者他，腦中回想起每次Dick幹他幹到最高潮時，都會壞心眼地不肯跟他接吻，除非自己哭者哀求他。

要趁現在多索取一些親親，想到這Jason不斷重複輕咬住口中熱烈掃蕩的舌頭再糾纏放開，直到他們都有點喘不過氣來。然後Dick拍了拍幾下他的屁股，Jason配合地抬起腰腿好讓對方褪下他的內褲。剛剛被束縛住的稚嫩現在將藍色星星短裙撐起一個小小的帳篷，即使早已體驗過好幾次性愛，Jason仍被這充滿性意味的景象給弄得脹紅了臉。

「總覺得有點可惜呢，我應該準備一件女性內褲給你」

Dick露出有點遺憾的表情，修長的手指來到隱藏在臀縫間那窄小的穴口打轉。

「...我絕對不會穿」  
「不、你會的」

話語未落，沒有潤滑的手指便毫不客氣長驅直入，Jason忍不住哀嚎一聲。他努力放鬆好讓狹窄乾澀的腸道吃進突刺物，但是Dick沒有放過他。男人很快便插入第二根手指一齊刮搔他的內壁。從後面傳來的痛楚使Jason不禁弓起身子環抱住哥哥的脖頸。

「我的Littlewing會穿上我準備的各種衣服，對吧？為了我」

後穴又被加進第三根手指，那些手指蠻橫地在他裡面抽插摩擦，帶出火辣辣地疼。扭腰躲避的下場是被男人插的更大力更深處，Dick又問了他一次，Jason胡亂點頭、眼角都被逼出淚水。

「好孩子，我的好Jay－」

Dick按上某個熟悉的位置作為獎勵，Jason猛地仰起頭顫了好幾下，前端分泌出來的液體都透過布料滲了過去。等到快感過去後Jason噙著淚說。

「你今天好過分」  
「抱歉、Jay穿得太可愛我有些控制不住」  
「混帳」

親我就原諒你———Jason揚起頭嘟起嘴。被弟弟撒嬌的模樣給逗出笑，Dick含上那對無時無刻都在誘惑自己的紅唇。這次是用Jason喜歡的方式，舌頭掠過唇縫後輕輕叼住下唇吸吮，等到Jason無意識打開嘴時連同上唇一起吞入口中，越重複那雙水藍色的雙眼越迷濛，哼出的喘息逐漸變得黏膩。

趁男孩享受的同時Dick不忘抽出手指解開自己的褲頭，他從口袋掏出攜帶型的潤滑液包裝，撕開抹在被興奮挑起許久的陰莖上。Jason瞄到了Dick手的小動作，他拉過沾了潤滑液的手指直接來到自己的後穴撫弄，索取哥哥嘴的行為卻不肯停下來。

說真的，Dick有時候都會覺得懷裡的男孩表現的過於良好。Jason總是如此急於將自己奉獻給Dick，身為一個比他更有經驗且成熟的大人，Dick應該要制止Jason這種行為，可是他又自私地沉迷在享受這只供給自己的愛意。

Dick掰開細嫩的臀肉一邊抬起Jason的屁股，將陰莖抵在穴口邊緣淺戳幾下試探，Jason緊張地縮了一下身體，然後他重新抓緊男人的肩小心翼翼地朝後緩緩坐下。吞進去的過程Dick摟著他的腰避免自己太過急躁而受傷，可是當壯碩的龜頭擦過剛才被手指照顧的點時，Jason的腰一軟直接跌了下去。

「好深－－－」

不斷收緊的皺褶被肉柱強行撞開，後面被捅穿的飽脹感令Jason有點反胃。他喘者氣靠趴在男人的胸膛上抬頭仰望，他希望Dick可以伸手去安慰自己的稚嫩。

「Dickie...前面」  
「今天不行」  
「...為什麼？」

哥哥的拒絕逼哭了他，但Dick反扣住Jason的後腦前傾，給了他一個激烈又熱情的吻。唇舌分開時牽引出的細絲垂落在Jason平坦的小腹上。

「Littlewing現在可是女孩子。女孩子是不會有前面的，對嗎？」  
「嗚嗚......」

Dick的手來到男孩的臉頰旁輕撫他的耳朵。Jason突然注意到從他換上衣服後，眼前的人就沒有再叫過自己的名子，一直都是叫者愛稱。Jason凝視Dick的雙眼，看見裡面裝滿了一片柔情和一絲深邃的慾望。

Dick並不是在逼他，而是給他選擇，所以Jason接受了。

「是的，今晚我是女孩...」

主動說出口的羞恥使Jason全身發燙，內壁縮得更加緊緻。夾緊的快感使Dick悶哼了一聲，接者他抓起那件裙子折高、好拉提到Jason的嘴邊。

「咬住它，直到我射出前都不能放開。做得到嗎？」

是一道用溫柔嗓音與糖果包裹住的命令，Jason像被它的甜美給誘惑住，他點點頭，乖巧地咬住了裙襬邊緣。停留在體內的陰莖終於開始緩慢律動起來，Dick每一下抽插都有照顧到Jason的敏感點，快感從腰脊直衝大腦，身體不由自主晃動。

Jason咬緊牙關不讓口中的布料掉落，整個人緊緊地繃直。平時他早就大聲呻吟出來，可是現在這種放慢的挺動加大了磨蹭的快感，遵守命令下的煎熬跟反覆交替的快感讓男孩的眼眶蓄滿淚水。Dick還變本加厲，操弄時更加進拍打Jason充滿彈性的臀肉。

Jason可以感覺到嘴裡的東西都吸滿了自己的口水，變得難以咬住。壓抑不下的嗚咽也開始從齒縫間溢出，雙腿難以停止抽蓄，腳趾也因為快感而捲縮起來。他低下頭抵在男人的肩頸處，雙手撐著厚實的胸膛承受越來越劇烈的操幹。

Dick知道這是Jason快射了的意思，他稍微退出一點後深呼吸，接者再次扣住那纖細的腰連續不間斷的抽送。男孩被這次頂得從喉頭都擠出哀嚎的悶叫，可是那塊布仍然完好地咬在Jason的嘴裡。Jason的服從與乖順拉扯出Dick的愛憐跟隱藏起來的涙氣，他掐著柔韌的腰凶狠地向上頂撞。

不過幾秒Jason突然大力顫抖，指甲都陷進男人的胸肉留下幾絲血痕。Dick輕哼了幾下，就連這股疼痛都很好轉變成興奮的來源，他大力地撞擊了好幾下後才隨著這股劇烈的收縮一起射了出來，耳邊聽見Jason哭叫的細音。

「Jay，還好嗎」

他溫柔取下塞在男孩口中的布料。

「下巴還是牙齒那邊好痠...」  
「辛苦你了，你表現的真好」

Dick親了一下他的額頭。Jason揉了揉自己發痠的下顎，然後他注意到自己剛才不小心留下的痕跡後皺起了眉頭。

「我抓痛你了？」  
「怎麼會，這可以說是男人的勳章」  
「.......無聊」

Dick笑了笑，接者放倒腿上的人扯破那件礙事的連身裙。Jason瞪大雙眼，他不懂Dick又想幹嘛。

「接下來是獎勵，好好享受，我的Jason」

隨著這句話Dick握上早些時候Jason希望他愛撫的稚嫩，他把腳環上Dick的腰算是默許了。


End file.
